Uncommon
Uncommon cards have a gray background in their title. They are the second most common cards in Urban Rivals, after common cards. The Cards 'All Stars' *Alexei *Allison *Asporov *Bhudd *Davina *Dorothy *El Gringo *Essie *Flo *Hammer *Hendz *Liu *Mario *Miss Jessie *Nathan *Randy *Saki *Sigurd *Stacey *Striker *Weifang 'Bangers' *B Bazooka *Bodenpower *Bubbles *Doug Snop *Dud Z *Fifty *Garrik *Gyro *Juicy Lord *Kluwn *Laetitia *Lennox *Lucas *Massiv *MC Leroy *Naykee *Raquel *Shann Cr *Sleam *Tasty Tast *Vermyn N 'Berzerk' *Elmer *Elvis *Flush *Granny May *Graven *Gus *Hilly Billy *Kawamashi *Kostner *Leopold *Melinda *Miho *Norman *Revok *Roger *Sprinter *Spyke *Uma 'Fang Pi Clang' *Ichiko *Kamekun *Kati *Kerozinn Cr *Khann *Kinjo *Nakata *Oogway *Ryuichi *Sai San *Sung Tsu *Tameshi *Windy Mor *Xia Leming *Yoshida *Yu Mei *Yumi *Yusuke *Zhu Tang 'Freaks' *Akendram *Arturo *Barbacoatl *Bertha *Bogdan *Crassus *Esmeralda *Eve *Harleen *Igor *Karmov *Maamoon *Mira *Miss Ming *Olga Noel *Oren *Pyro *Quasichoco *Twyh *Vassili *Wolfgang 'Frozn' *Aaron *Arlene *Ayah *Bankee *Niqiloda *Rahanpah *Stooge *T-We-1 *Titsouk *Windzy *Yodd 'GHEIST' *Astrid *Bristone *Darth *Elke *Ganx *Gork *Hachi *Igniss *Ksendra *L Lace01 *Lin Xia *Mini Mund *Miss Twice Cr *Mok *Nina *Sigmund Cr *Toro *Vladimir *Z3r0 D34d 'Hive' *Lumia *Nameko *Oon 'Huracan' *Archimedes *Belly Buster *El Gascaro *El Jaguar *El Mercurio *El Papa Gallo *El Zombino *Lobezna *Mama Killa *Rey Mono *Tekumman *Tengu *Wonder Lana 'Jungo' *Beauregard *Benicio *Bragh *Chill *Cindy *Dagouba *Dianzi *Gennifer *Houtay *James *Moegura *Niva *Ongh *Pegh *Psylo *Rodney *Ronald *Scopica *Sylth *Wendy 'Junkz' *Akiko *Archie *Carrie *Crystal *Dreen *Gil *Eebiza *Fizzle *Haze *June *Kawan *Maazk *Malmoth *Neil *Nobrodroid *Onik *Otakool *Peeler *Sferik *Sireen *Skyler *T47 'La Junta' *Amiral Py Cr *Burger *Chiro *Curtiss *Dacote *Davis *Dean *Dugan *Ed 12 *Emeth *Floyd *Gatline *General Cr *Jane Ramba Cr *Laura *Milena *Molly *Nahomi *Sabia *Spade *Tank 'Montana' *Ace *Avola *Belladone *Carmine *Desmond *Don *Donnie *Fabio *Ficcanaso *Filomena *Flesh Pimp *Giovanni *Griezzo *Lorenzo *Lyse Teria Cr *Milovan *Mona Cr *Oscar *Sharon *Valter Bianco *Vito 'Nightmare' *Ambrose Cr *Arawaka *Artus *Azel *Azgroth *Crowen *Edwin *Estalt *Ghumbo *Glorg *K Cube *Mojo *Ombre Cr *Ozzy *Pandora *Phyllis *Proffer Man *Sheitane *Sukareto *Vince 'Piranas' *Aktara *Andsom *Baba *Dalhia *Dante *Dr Alma *Greesh *Hawkins *Jasmine *Raeth *Rakhan *Rekved *Selma *Spycee *Sting *Taljion *Wheeler 'Pussycats' *Betty *Brittany *Candice *Charlie *Choko *Deborah *Ditha *Effie *Feelyn *Jayzel *Leela *Lena *Louise *Malicia *Manon Cr *Mina *Roxie *Sakura Cr *Scarlett Cr *Wanda *Yayoi Cr 'Raptors' *Annie *Gum *Jason *July *Lucky *Quinzel *Ryujin 'Rescue' *Alec Cr *Ash *Beverly *Cliff *Glosh *Gordon *Hax *Lea *Lobo *Lothar *Nancy *Pam *Phoebe *Scoler *Sequoyah *Spidee *Tanner *Tina *Vinny 'Riots' *Agnes *Argos *Boomstock *De Couture *Fastbender *Grace *Pr Hartnell *Vera *Walkie 'Roots' *Arno *Burdock *Ellie *Flora *Fudge *Gretchen *Jerry *Lilly *Lou *Matthew *NDololo Cr *Ojibway *Ratanah *Rico *Shakra *Simeon *Treeman *Tshern *Walden *Yaman 'Sakrohm' *Aleister *Baka *Baxter *Belmundo *Gastroboy *Guru Cr *Lilou *Ludwig *Lunatik *Mantiz *Nata *Ngrath *Oxo *Petra *Phonos Cr *Pieter *Rahmzay *Reine Cr *Sigma Cr *TrinmkkT *Uranus *Zbuz 'Sentinel' *Carmen *Coby *Copper *Fletcher *Flinch *Harvey *Irene *John *Josh *Kyle *Lehane *Martha *Mandy *Melvin *Miranda *Owen *Palmer *Rick *Swidz Cr *Zdrone 'Skeelz' *Aigwon *Arantxa *Aylen *Chiara *Damian *Dr Falkenstein *Greem *Henry *Kent *Logan *Lorna *Mandrak *Manfred *Plunk *Praxie *Redra *Saho *Wilhem *Zeke 'Ulu Watu' *Bree *Dave *Dylan *Felicia *Gabrielle *Gaia Noel *George *Hikiyousan *Mango *Moai *Naliah *Nanook *Noland *Nympheea *Shayna *Taigo *Tanaereva Cr *Wee Lee *Zack 'Uppers' *Beetenka *Dorian *Frankie Hi *Glenn *Harold *Janine *Jeeves *Jonas *Jose Star *Kazayan *Lydia *Magnar *Oxen *Saltsberg *Sean East *Sydney *Van Heckton *Wayne Stark *Zatman 'Vortex' *Butch *Cristalys *C Wing *Deea *Dreadlash *Gats *Karnor Ved *Khaali *Kronnen *Lovhak *Marty *Neloe *Oflgn *Sekutor